1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to dishwashers. In particular, the present disclosure relates to controls for a dishwasher which improve washing efficiency when dishes are dried.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional dishwasher is a machine that sprays washing water on dishes placed in a tub to remove foreign matter, such as food scraps left on the dishes. Generally, the dishwasher is operated based on a washing cycle which sprays washing water mixed with detergent in a tub that contains dishes, in order to remove foreign matter left on the dishes. The dishwasher may also heat the washing water to improve performance. Typically, after the washing cycle, a rinsing cycle occurs which sprays washing water that is not mixed with the detergent in the tub to remove any remaining foreign matter. After the washing cycle, a drying cycle takes place that dries the dishes.
Typically, more than one spraying arm and at least one rack (for placing dishes which need to be washed) are provided in a single tub of the conventional dishwasher. For example, a dishwasher usually has an upper rack and a lower rack in a bi-level configuration within the tub. A number of holders are then provided on the upper rack that holds small dishes, such as small cups with a small washing load, and a smaller number of holders are provided on the lower rack that holds large dishes, such as dinner dishes or large bowls with a larger washing load. An upper spraying arm and a lower spraying arm are then provided which spray washing water at the upper and lower racks, respectively.
The operation of a conventional dishwasher, including the wash, rinse, and dry cycles are usually performed sequentially. During the drying cycle, air is heated by a heater provided inside the dishwasher and supplied to a washing compartment of the dishwasher. The heated air typically dries dishes that remain wet after the washing and rinsing cycles by evaporating water remaining on the dishes. The moist air inside the washing compartment is then exhausted outside of the dishwasher. Unfortunately, this conventional mode of operating a dishwasher is inefficient. For example, the above described drying cycle of the dishwasher consumes a large amount of energy.